Being Mature is Overrated
by BethanyDarkRose
Summary: After Dick's apartment is blown up, Wally forces Dick to move in with him. And what's the point of inviting your best friend to move in with you if you aren't going to have violent wars in the middle of your living room? ...This is now going to be a series of one-shots centered around Dick, Wally, and their immaturity.
1. Being Mature is Overrated

**AN** : **Hey ya'll, I've had this sitting on my phone for months and didn't think it was written well enough to post but, what the heck. So this can be taken as Birdflash or as Dick/Wally friendship. Hope you guys enjoy. Please review! Oh and I apologize in advance for any OOCness.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't any of them...depressing I know.**

 **Being Mature Is OverRated**

The word "mature" is a difficult word to define, and to determine if a decision is "mature" is even harder.

The problem with determining if someone is acting maturely or immaturely, is that it is all opinion based.

Some may say a four year old screaming at their parents for wanting a toy is _not_ immature because they are only four. While others may say that it _is_.

They may state that a four year old should know manners, already, and that they should respect their parents by now.

So alas the dilemma stands.

What does mature mean really?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Dick POV**

Wally West and I had been best friends for eleven years.

So after hearing that my apartment was blown-up, the only logical thing for Wally to do was to force me to move in with him.

True, I _could_ stay at the manor with my family but living with each other was dream we'd had since we were kids and this was an excuse to follow through.

After we got all the moving boxes in, Wally sped around and unpacked everything.

Until, eventually, all that littered our new apartment was packing paper, bubble wrap, and empty boxes.

My whole family was supposed to visit us later but they hadn't come so I wasn't thinking too much about it.

Bruce said he want to visit to check and see how we were doing but the truth was that he didn't think we were mature enough to be living together.

 _Which doesn't make any sense because he thinks I'm mature enough to save a city._

He wasn't the only one to think that though.

It wasn't a bad thing, I guess, it was just that anytime Wally and I were alone together, bad things tended to happen.

Like that time in the bat cave… with the batmobile… and the glitter…

Anyway, that's the reason no one thought it was a good idea for us to move in together.

Wally was about to relax on the couch when I shot up and said, "Walls, we have to clean this up."

He let out a dramatic groan but hopped up and began to pick up the paper anyway.

Once he started to work, an idea struck me and a smirk appeared on my face.

I crumpled up a piece of wrapping paper and then threw it at my best friend.

I felt myself laugh as it hit Wally square in the face.

"Oh, you think that's funny huh?" Wally glared, playfully.

Quickly, he balled up one of his own and threw it at the me.

And thus the war had begun.

I dodged his attack and gathered a handful of paper. Then I ran to the other side of the living room in a joyful panic.

We began to build forts out of boxes and make balls out of the paper. We also gathered bubble wrap for different things.

Wally put his bubble wrap on the floor, surrounding his fort and ammo, because he knew how quiet I could be when walking.

 _I am a bat-kid after all._

I used mine as a shield to block his attacks.

We had both silently agreed not to shoot at each other while setting up our bases and gathering homemade bombs.

Once we were done with all of the preparation, we dove behind our forts.

After a few seconds of silence, other than the cackle I seemed to only do with Wally anymore, I peeked above my fort and was struck in the face by a large piece of balled up paper.

I let out a battle cry as I somersaulted away from the safety of my home base and behind a chair.

I turned the chair to use as another shield and I had a better angle of Wally.

He jumped up getting ready to shoot and I fired away, sending three large bombs his way.

A high pitched shriek escaped him and he fell to the ground.

We were both laughing hysterically.

 _I need to get inside his home base._

I was trying to infiltrate his fort but I was almost out of ammo.

I let out another battle cry and jumped over his bubble wrap carpet. Then I turned to attack but Wally wasn't there.

I turned around quickly but still, no sight of him.

"Walls?" I asked anxiously while peering around the room.

I screamed as he jumped on my back. He had been dangling from the ceiling tiles.

Trying to knock him off, I swatted at my head and laughed as I began running into things like his fort and the chairs.

However, it did nothing because Wally's grip on me was solid.

He was hitting me in the head with a balled up piece of bubble wrap and we were both laughing.

I was running blindly because Wally had covered my eyes with one arm and was hitting me with the other.

This caused me to run straight into the couch and sent us both toppling over the side.

We were on the ground, breathing heavily, and still laughing when I spoke up.

"You know Walls, I'm starting to understand why people say we are immature."

Another laugh escaped Wally as he responded, "Yeah but being mature is overrated."

 **AN: Hey, sorry it's short. Please review and tell me what you think! I hope you like it but I wrote this forever ago so sorry if it's not that great. I just thought I might as well post it. I have more of these type stories laying around on my phone and in my drawers. Just let me know what you think, please. :)**


	2. The Tattle Tale

**AN: Hey guys, so I received a few reviews saying that I should make this a series of one-shots so I guess that's what I am going to do! I will happily take requests and I would love feedback! These one-shots are going to take place in both Dick's and Wally's childhoods as well as their adulthood. I don't know how many one-shots I'm going to write but please continue reviewing if you like what I am writing. That way I will know if people are still interested.** **Okay well I don't want to make this AN too long so let's hop into Chapter 2!**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own any of them.**

 **The Tattle Tale**

"Dick, we are going to get caught!" The, fourteen-year-old, speedster whispered harshly.

Currently Dick Grayson and Wally West were crawling through the air vents of the watchtower, trying to locate the conference room.

"No we aren't, stop being such a baby, we are just going to listen to their meeting and leave." Dick said as he crawled in front of his best friend.

"Fine, but if we get caught, I am not taking the fall for you again." The red head replied in a serious tone.

That statement caused Dick to stop.

"You didn't take the fall for me. That prank was totally on you." He blamed the older.

"NO WAY! _You_ were the one who told me to fill the bat mobile with hamsters!" Wally exclaimed, grabbing his best friend's ankle so that he would stop moving forward.

Dick yanked his ankle back and began crawling backwards so that he could defend himself.

"No! That is incorrect! Completely wrong! I said it would be _funny_ if you filled the Batmobile with hamsters. That doesn't mean to actually do it."

"Dick, what am I supposed to do when you give me an idea like that? And _you,_ you are an evil backstabber. You told Bruce and Uncle Barry it was all me. You threw me to the Batman. What kind if best friend does that?" Wally spoke, his voice getting louder.

The younger of the two just rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Please, it's not like Bruce was going to murder you, Barry was present and you needed to take the fall. I was about to get to go on my first stakeout alone!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know, Daddy Bats is so protective he won't let you be alone. I've heard it all before. I was grounded! I couldn't patrol with Barry for a week. _Do you know how long a week is for a speedster?_ " The annoyed teen asked while glaring.

Dick just turned back around so he didn't have to face his best friend and mumbled, "Well apparently not that long because it happened three weeks ago and you are still upset."

Then he continued walking, completely oblivious to the raging speedster behind him.

Wally reminded himself to breathe and decided to change the subject as he followed Dick down the tunnel.

"Why do you even want to listen into the Justice League's meeting? Won't Bats just fill you in later?"

"No, you won't believe what he said to me! He said I wasn't mature enough to be in the Justice League. He told me I was 'too young'." Dick rolled his eyes at the memory.

Wally just sighed and mumbled, "I wonder why…" Under his breath.

A growl was heard but other than that the air around them grew quiet.

They traveled in an angry silence for a while until Dick spoke up.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blamed it on you. I won't do it again, I swear."

A smile graced Wally's face at the young hero's apology.

Richard Grayson was stubborn and apologies were not something you heard come out of his mouth often.

"It's not a big deal man, I should've gotten over it sooner. Being mad at you was getting boring anyway."

The cackle, Wally had grown accustomed to, escaped Dick's mouth and it brought a smile to both their faces.

"Okay, how far are we from the meeting room? I thought we would be there by now." Wally started, back in his happy, go lucky mood.

"We… Are… Here. Look there's the opening." Dick exclaimed as he crawled over to the air vent. hatch.

Peering in, Dick saw everyone gathered around a table and sadly the room wasn't anything significant.

"Well, what does it look like? Are they talking about a super important mission? Are they talking about me? Are they playing Just Dance?"

The boy wonder couldn't stop the laugh that escaped him at the mental image of Bruce and Clark playing Just Dance.

Next thing he knew he was on his back with Wally's hand covering his mouth.

"Dude, shut up! They are going to catch us!" Wally exclaimed, alarmed.

Dick just nodded and got himself under control.

After calming himself, Dick began to sit up. He stopped moving, however, when he felt the air vent dent under their weight.

Instantly the funny moment turned serious as Dick froze.

Wally seemed to have caught on because he stopped shifting.

A few seconds passed of complete silence as both the sidekicks remained still and silent.

"D-Dick, if this breaks we are busted and we are going to fall like fifteen feet." Wally gulped in alarm, eyes wide.

"Shut up, we are fine. Let me just… Uhm." Dick began as he slowly started shifting away from the, almost broken, air vent opening.

Another dent was made and the calm speedster began to crack up.

"Wally! Shut up!" Dick tried to quiet his best friend.

When Wally was anxious or scared his reflex was to laugh and that was exactly what he did.

"I-I can't man, this is just too good!" He exclaimed before falling into another fit of laughter.

Another denting sound was made and then, all of a sudden, the solid metal keeping them up was gone.

Two high pitched screams were heard as both heroes fell from the tall ceiling.

Dick closed his eyes right before making contact with the solid table, but felt nothing.

No searing pain, no cuts, no broken bones, no speedster landing on top of him… _strange_.

When the curiosity got too much, Dick opened one eye and peered around to see the entire justice league looking at him and noticed that he was floating beside Wally.

It was completely silent until Martian Man Hunter slowly lowered them to the ground, using his telekinesis.

The silence continued for a few seconds longer before Wally let out a loud, wheezy laugh and gasped out, "Oh my God, that was terrifying!"

Dick was busy receiving the mother of all Bat glares while Wally was trying to catch his breath.

"Richard." Bruce ground out.

Bruce calling him by his first name, especially when in costume, meant one thing… he is screwed.

So being that Bruce couldn't possibly become any more furious, Dick did the only thing he could think of to dull the dark knight's anger.

"Would you believe me if I said, this was all Wally's idea?"

"HEY!"

 **AN: So how did I do on the second one shot? I hope you guys enjoyed. Please leave a review and if there is something you would like for me to write, I take requests.**

 **Until next time…**

 **~BethanyDarkRose out~**


	3. Batmobile

**Let me just start by saying how sorry I am for disappearing. This 3** **rd** **Quarter of school has been stressful as hell and I needed to take time to focus on school work. Thankfully, the 3** **rd** **quarter is over with. I hope you guys are still reading and I hope you enjoy this one. Also, I would really appreciate reviews! I'll get on with the story because you guys have waited long enough for an update and you don't need my babbling…**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anybody… DC does.**

 **Batmobile**

 **Wally POV**

You know, today started out normal.

Dick invited me over to the manor to spend the night and I said yes.

The day went by just as ordinary as any other day, even after arriving at the manor.

We ate dinner, played video games, swam in the pool, watched a movie, stole the batmobile, and got ourselves in the middle of a high-speed car chase.

Like I said, it started out normal… but then again... didn't all of our sleep overs?

* * *

"I'm bored, Walls." Dick groaned as he flopped on his king sized bed.

I laughed and fell back next to him, "Well, it's your house, what do you want to do?"

We both started to concentrate, trying to come up with an idea, when an thought struck me.

"I know, let's go play hide and seek in the bat cave."

"You know that Bruce doesn't like you down there."

I just smiled confidently and came back with, "Well Bruce isn't here, is he?"

Dick let out his creepy cackle and grabbed my hand as he sprinted to the top secret entrance to the bat cave.

I had been in the bat cave before, but I was still awestruck every time I stepped foot inside.

"Okay, coming down here was my idea. So... you're it for hide and seek." I said before speeding away to look for a place to hide.

That's when I came across a perfect hiding place…the batmobile.

I climbed inside the Batmobile and while trying to hide and I accidentally hit a button that started the car.

"Damn it!" I yelled, as I heard the engine start.

I was stuck in the passenger side's floorboard when the mini-bat showed up next to me, laughing.

Then his 'I have an idea' face appeared.

"Oh God, what are you thinking?" I asked, worry clear in my voice.

Dick smirked and jumped into the driver's side.

"I'm thinking… that maybe we should take this baby for a ride."

"Well hold on, wait a second, Dick maybe we- "I was interrupted by the Batmobile taking off.

With a yelp, I was back in an actual seat and I looked outside to see trees and bushes passing in blurs around the car.

Then I looked over to see my, fourteen-year-old, best friend driving with a smirk painted on his face.

"Dick! Dick! Oh my God! Stop the car!" I yelled, bracing myself.

He looked at me and he actually had the nerve to looked offended.

"Dude, I've flown a plane before. What makes you think I can't drive a- "?

"DICK!" I yelled as I reached over, and grabbed the wheel, to avoid a head on collision with a tree.

"Watch the road!" I yelled with anger.

Getting angry was the wrong move though because my anger just made Dick angry.

Instead of 'watching the road', Dick made eye contact with me to yell, "THERE IS NO ROAD!"

He wasn't wrong, there was no road.

I just sat in the passenger seat fuming, when Dick took a deep breath and said, "Look dude, we're fine. I'm good. I haven't driven the batmobile before but I've driven loads of other stuff."

"Dick… you can't drive. You are fourteen years old. If we were on a real road right now- "

"Well good thing we aren't." he smiled, his confidence back.

He took a right on two wheels as he let out another cackle.

"Look, Dicky, buddy, I love you but… YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO DRIVE!"

Dick rolled his eyes.

"C'mon Walls, this is super self-explanatory."

I suddenly felt sick to my stomach as I turned around in the seat.

"Oh my God, where are the seatbelts? I need a seatbelt like right now." I exclaimed, searching for something to protect me.

"Wally, chill… look I'll show you that I know what I'm doing. This is the button for the seatbelts." Dick said with a smile as he pressed a large blue button.

For a second nothing happened, until the car lurched forward at an even higher speed.

Let's just say that the scream I let out wasn't exactly manly.

Then the car started speeding down a hill as I tried to brace myself.

"Dick! Dick! Stop the car!"

Dick's face was panicked too as he relented and yelled, "Okay, Okay!"

He began to stomp his foot on the break but nothing happened.

"DICK!" I yelled again, my voice still at a high pitch, while I shut my eyes.

"I'm trying. It's not working!"

While we were both panicking, we failed to notice that we had made our way into an alley.

"It's okay, it's okay. I just won't give it anymore gas." Dick smiled nervously.

That's when we turned and I realized that we were on one of Gotham's most used roads.

"We need to get back." I whined desperately.

"Okay, Okay, Uhm…" Dick stuttered before letting out a scream as he dodged a car.

Of course, by doing this though, he managed to hit a stop sign.

"Dick, Dick what do we do? What the hell do we do?" I screamed.

"I don't know, I don't know!" and what scared me the most about Dick's uncertainty was his lack of confidence.

 _We are actually screwed._

 _Our identities will be revealed._

 _Batman's identity will be revealed._

 _And then he is going to kill me._

 _No matter what uncle Barry says._

That's when Bruce's voice came aloud over the car's speakers.

"Dick? Are you in the car?" He asked.

He sounded calm but Dick and I both knew that is not at all how he felt.

"Yes! Yes, Bruce! How do you drive this thing!? There aren't any breaks!" Dick asked, panicked.

"There are breaks, but you decided to take the batmobile out for a joy ride when I was replacing them." Bruce growled through the speakers.

Dick was silent as he took in the information, but I wasn't as patient.

"BRUCE! HOW DO WE GET BACK TO THE MANOR!?"

"Okay Dick, I need you to listen to my instructions very closely… take a right."

And he did. The police were still on our butts though.

"Okay, now, there is a yellow, square button by the wheel. Press that and then take another right." Bruce ordered.

Again, Dick did exactly as he was told and smoke went everywhere. Then he took a right and a couple sharp turns until we were back into the woods.

The sirens had stopped because we had lost the police and honestly I had never been more thankful for silence in my life.

"Dick, are you and Wally safe?"

"Yeah Bruce, we are good. We're on the way back to the cave now."

"Good, and Dick?"

"Yeah, Bruce?"

"You are grounded until you are old enough to drive."

He sighed and nodded at that, "Y-Yes sir."

After a few more minutes, we were pulling into the bat cave and Bruce stopped the car by putting resistance on the concrete.

We both got out of the car and were cowering in the shadow of Bruce.

I knew it was terrible timing, but I felt it was a point that needed to be brought up,

"Uhm… If I could make a suggestion? I think you should invest in some seat belts."

 **Thank you for reading. Again, I apologize for the wait. Please review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter/one-shot. I apologize for any grammatical or spelling errors.**

 **Again, Thanks so much for reading.**

 **~BethanyDarkRose out**


	4. Anniversary

**Hey guys this one-shot is different than the other ones I've written. I have been going for a funny genre in them but this one is a little bit more intense. It** **does** **have to do with maturity though so I thought I would make it chapter four instead of its own one shot. Please review and tell me what you think. I'm probably going to go back to making this humor based but, this idea would not leave my brain. Enjoy!**

 **Wally POV**

Today was the day.

Today was the anniversary of the day my best friend lost his parents.

Dick usually spent this day sad and depressed with the only person who understood, Bruce Wayne.

According to Dick, they would do things like watch movies, eat food, and play games.

In the six years Dick had been with Bruce, he had never once changed it up.

That's why when the cave announced Robin's entry, I was shocked.

Immediately, I ran to the zeta tube and stopped in front of my best friend.

"Dude. What are you doing here? I thought you took the day off."

Dick just smiled, as if it were any other day, and responded, "Nope, turns out my plans were canceled."

Then he walked towards the rest of the team.

 _Why is he acting so normal?_

 _And what did he mean by his plans being canceled?_

 _Dude Bruce go into work today? No. He wouldn't._

 _Would he?_

I got tired of thinking it all over in my head so I followed Dick suspiciously.

"Hey guys! What's the plan for today?" Dick asked as he flipped over the side of the couch.

M'gann smiled and answered quickly.

"Well, we are going to watch a movie and eat candy and cookies. We can't decide on a movie yet though. So until we do, Kaldur is going to watch the news."

I turned my attention to the TV as the news began their segment on the Flying Grayson's tribute.

No one else was paying it any mind except for me, Dick and Kaldur.

It was obvious to me that Dick's entire mood had shifted.

I noticed his bottom lip quiver and his hands morph into fists. There was also clearly no stopping the tears that entered his eyes at seeing a video of his parents do their act.

I knew my best friend and I knew that if my best friend busted into tears, in front of everyone, he would be mortified.

So…I did what any good best friend, with super speed, would do… I grabbed him and ran to the privacy of my room.

"C'mon Dick, let's go play video games!" I yelled as an excuse.

Once we got there, I dropped Dick on my bed and looked at him sympathetically.

However, I was surprised by the glare I received along with a snippy, "I'm fine, Wally."

"Dude, apparently not. You were about to cry out there in front of everyone. You shouldn't be working right now. It's okay to take the day off."

"I don't need to because I'm fine." He insisted.

"Dick, you aren't fine. That's okay though, no one is expecting you to be. Bruce isn't. I'm not. Barry isn't and neither is Clark. If you need to take the day off, no one is going to judge you." I tried to explain.

That just seemed to make him even angrier than he was before.

"Wally, I'm not a little kid anymore. I don't need to stay at home and watch Disney. I can do work. I am fine."

I wasn't buying it. He was lying and it was obvious.

"Did Bruce go into the office or something? Is that why you think you need to be fine? Because if he decided to go to work…" I began to rant but Dick interrupted me.

"Bruce took off work. He's at the manor. I left before he could interrogate me about what's going on."

 _If Bruce is at the manor, then why are you trying to prove yourself?_

I looked at him, frustration obvious on my face, and crossed my arms.

"Dick, you're clearly not fine."

My best friend just rolled his eyes, scoffed, and went to walk out of the room but I blocked his path.

"Wally. Move. I'm fine."

"Dick, just let me in. Let me help you. I'm not going to think any less of you for anything."

His face turned red as he yelled, "I don't need your help, Wally. Back off!"

He tried to push past me again but I wouldn't let him.

"Talk to me." I said firmly.

"No Wally. No. I don't want to talk to you. I am not- I'm not…" and that is the moment Dick's eyes filled with tears again and he looked away from me.

He took a deep breath, looking down.

"I'm not fine." He whispered brokenly.

"I miss them, okay? I miss them so much."

I walked over to him slowly and put my hand on his shoulder.

"I know. I know and I'm so sorry this happened to you. It wasn't your fault. It's okay to be upset, Dick."

He took another deep breath and looked at me. Then he swiped at the tear running down his face and sat on my bed.

I sat down next to him and we stayed in a comfortable silence while Dick got a hold of his emotions.

"It's not." He whispered just loud enough for me to hear.

"What?"

"It's not okay. I'm a hero, Walls. I'm not supposed to be pathetic or immature." Dick said clearly and determined.

I took a deep breath and tried to regain control of my emotions before speaking.

"Do remember last year? When everything came out about my Dad?" I asked looking at the floor.

However, in my peripheral vision, I saw Dick's astonished face. Probably because I never talk about my Dad.

"Yes, I remember." Dick responded hesitantly.

I took a deep breath and felt the tears stinging behind my eyes.

"Do you remember that night? When you and Roy sat with me and I just… I just broke down?" I asked as strongly as I could.

Again, "Yes."

I looked up and made eye contact with Dick; tears in my eyes.

"Did that make me pathetic and immature?"

Dick looked completely and totally floored by my question.

"Wally no. Of course not! That's…"

"I still get panic attacks, Dick. Does that make me pathetic or weak?"

Dick looked completely distraught.

"No. That doesn't make you weak at all." Dick said in all seriousness.

Tears were streaming down mine and Dick's faces.

I reached out and touched his shoulder.

"Dick, being sad… showing that you are sad… that doesn't make you pathetic or immature… and you know what? If it does, then being mature is overrated anyway." I told him.

We held eye contact for a really long time before Dick nodded, smiled, and said, "You're right. Screw being mature."

A few seconds of silence passed and then I started to laugh. After a few more seconds, Dick started to laugh too.

We sat their laughing for a few minutes until Dick calmed down enough to invite me to the manor to binge Disney movies.

Of course, I accepted and from that point on, I knew that Dick would be okay.

Because Dick and I didn't have to be mature around each other and that was alright.

 **Just so you guys know, Wally was talking about the abuse from his father. I didn't want to make the story centered around that because not everyone likes stories like this. Because of that, I didn't go into detail. I felt like that type of story line needed to be added to this one-shot however. Sorry if the ending was bad. I tried. Anyway, please tell me what you think. Reviews make my day.**

 **~BethanyDarkRose**


	5. Switched

**Hey guys! I know it's been a while and I'm sorry! Believe it or not, this summer has been more chaotic than the school year was. NOTE: I wanted to say in advance that I am sorry if this is hard to follow. I really tried to make it clear what was going on by doing the POV's. Also, I know in Young Justice Wally lives with his parent but in order for my story to work Wally is living with Barry and Iris. Anyway thank you to everyone who is reading my story and thank you to everyone who has left me reviews. Without further ado…**

 **Switched**

 **Dick POV**

Look, Wally and I aren't **Bad Kids** we just don't really think things through.

It doesn't help that we are both slightly impulsive too. So when we get together, things tend to escalate.

That is probably the reason that we thought it would be a good idea to sneak into Zatanna's room and steal one of her spell books.

"C'mon Wally, just think about how awesome it'll be when you have all of my skills and I have all of yours."

"There is no way that "Magic" is going to give you my super speed and me your flexibility."

"Fine, believe what you want but, when you can do a split, you can't tell me you don't believe in magic."

So, we made our way to Wally's room and sat down with the book.

"Okay… Okay… charms… curses… healing… maybe it would be under alterations." Dick flipped through the book.

After a few more minutes I screamed, "YES! I FOUND IT!"

Even though Wally didn't firmly believe in magic, the excitement of the situation intrigued him.

So he moved on the bed closer to me and smiled as I began to recite the spell.

"Paws ruo seitiliba." I tried to pronounce.

 _Okay… it doesn't feel like anything happened._

I looked up and came face to face with well…myself… except I wasn't looking in a mirror.

"Wally?" I asked.

 _That's not my voice. What the hell?_

The me look alike looked really confused.

He opened his mouth and asked, "Dick?"

That's when everything started to slow down and I realized I was still normal speed.

Fear caused me to get up and run to the bathroom and look in the mirror.

Looking in the mirror; I saw pale skin, fiery red hair, and freckles. I saw Wally West.

 _IM NOT WALLY WEST!_

I looked back at my real body and saw that I was moving really slow.

 _Okay Dick. Okay, calm down. This is fine. So the spell went a little wrong. If you're in Wally's body than he is probably in your body._

But I couldn't calm down because Wally was still moving slow. So was everything else though and I didn't know how to speed things up… or slow things down…

 _This is confusing._

 _What do I do? I could go get Barry but if I do that then we'll get in trouble. No, I can figure this out. Wally and I can fix this._

 _If I can just get back to a normal speed._

I took a deep breath to calm down.

 _No change._

I continued to take deep breaths and close my eyes until I had calmed down.

I didn't know how long I did that for until I heard a voice I knew too well. My own.

"Dick?"

I opened my eyes; letting out a breath in relief.

"Oh thank god, thank god, thank god, thank god! Wally, I think I pronounced the spell wrong! I couldn't control your speed. I feel like I've been sitting here forever!"

"Yeah, I think you're right about the spell. Just try to stay calm. You'll get the hang of the speed. It'll be fine, don't worry."

"Wally, what do we do?"

"Just stay calm. Let's find a reversal spell."

I was looking through the book when I felt like I was being watched.

I turned to see myself looking back… which was still extremely unnerving.

"What Wally?"

"I didn't realize that I had so many freckles. Is that what I've always looked like?"

I sent a glare his way and looked back at the book.

"Okay here we go. Ehem. Esrever eht lleps."

I looked up, expecting to see Wally's real face to be looking back at me but nothing had changed.

"Esrever eht lleps." I said again.

 _Nothing._

"Okay. This didn't work. Plan B?" Wally asked me.

"I DON'T KNOW WALLY! BRUCE CAN'T KNOW THOUGH! HE'LL BE FURIOUS!"

"Okay Dick, okay… maybe it'll wear off. Let's go ask Zatanna how long it lasts."

"Dude, she can't know." I reminded him.

"Okay, then let's just act like each other."

"I guess that could work."

"Okay, then… come on _Walls_." He stressed my nickname for him.

* * *

"Wall- I mean Robin, what are you doing?" I asked.

Wally was strutting in a feminine way.

"I'm walking like you, doofus."

"I don't walk like that!"

 _I don't walk like a girl. Do I? No way. Bruce would not let me walk around like a girl._

"Dude, it's not your fault. It's probably because you're an acrobat or something." Wally said continuing to walk with a strut.

"YOU'RE GOING TO BLOW OUR COVER WAL-Di-Robin." I yelled.

"NO! YOU ARE!"

That's when M'gann and Artemis came around the corner.

"Hey M'ga-" Wally shoved me hard as Artemis gave me a weird look.

 _RIGHT! Wally's flirting._

"I mean… hey babe. What's up?"

M'gann laughed and Artemis rolled her eyes.

That's when Wally cut in.

"Hey Arty, have you seen Zatanna?"

She smiled teasingly.

"Ohhh does someone have a crush?"

Wally handled the situation smoothly by saying, "Nope, just trying to convince Kid Dork here that magic is not just science."

I smiled as both M'gann and Artemis seemed to buy it.

"She's in the kitchen I think." Said Artemis before her and M'gann walked away.

I turned to Wally smiling.

"Dude, I think they bought it!" and with that we left for the kitchen.

* * *

"Zatanna, we've been looking for you." Wally said smiling.

"Sure, what can I do for you, Robin?"

"I was wondering how long your spells normally last."

"Well, what type of spell are we talking about? You guys didn't try to recite a spell did you?"

I cut in.

"No, no, of course not. I'm just trying to figure out the science behind spells. Alteration spells to be exact. Like for instance switching bodies or something."

For a moment, I thought Zatanna was going to call us out. I thought she knew what we had done but just a few seconds later ( _Which felt a lot longer for me_ ) she smiled and said, "Usually just a 24 hours unless the spell was made specifically longer."

 _Just 24 hours._

Wally and I made it back to his room and we sat down on his bed to think over the situation.

We sat in silence for a good half hour before Wally broke the silence.

"Okay, we just have to pretend to be each other for another 22 hours or so. We can do this. Right? I mean, all you have to do is go to Barry's, go to bed early, and come here early in the morning until this thing gets back to normal. I, on the other hand, have to manage to fool the Batman… Dick, how the hell am I supposed to fool Bruce? He's freaking BATMAN…" Wally went on rambling about him and Bruce and me and the whole situation but I couldn't focus.

The only thing I could think about was how hungry I was.

 _God! When was the last time Wally ate? It feels like he hasn't eaten in days. Oh my God. Is this how he feels every day?_

"Dick, are you even listening to me?"

"Look, Walls… I really wish I was but I am so hungry."

A look of realization crossed his face.

"Oh yeah, yeah right. Metabolism. I'll run and…actually you should run and get yourself some food from the kitchen. Make sure you eat. If you don't eat and then you pass out or something, Uncle Barry's going to know something's up for sure."

I got up and ran to the kitchen. Wally's super speed still kind of freaked me out a little bit, but he was right. I was getting the hang of it... sort of. At least if I concentrated, I could control it.

I got back, after eating more food than I thought I could ever consume, and I was ready to come up with a plan.

"Okay, so I should be good if I go to bed early and leave early tomorrow morning. Then we can wait it out here?" I asked Wally.

"Yes, you'll be good. Barry might come check on you and they'll probably know somethings weird but I don't think they'll figure it out. I can come up with an excuse tomorrow. The real question is, how am I supposed to trick Bruce?"

"I think you patrolling, as me, is a bad idea. One: because Gotham isn't like Central City, two: because I think Bruce will notice a difference in my fighting and, three: because the less you are around Bruce the better." I explained.

"Okay, what excuse do I give for not patrolling?"

That made me pause and think.

 _If he says "I'm sick." Bruce will be worried because I never say that._

 _He has to give a reason though._

 _He could tell him that I'm over worked but he might make me take longer than one night off._

 _Maybe, Wally should just say that he's sick after all. Then he can go to bed early and if he actually sleeps, Bruce probably won't wake him up._

 _Then Wally can just leave in the morning. If Bruce tries to stop him, Wally can just leave and I'll apologize to Bruce later._

"I think you should tell Bruce that you're sick and that you want to take the night off. Then you should go to my room and go to sleep immediately. Try to actually sleep because Bruce will know if you're faking. Then tomorrow morning, just leave and come here. Even if Bruce tries to keep you home. Just leave and I'll say sorry when we get back to normal."

Wally thought for a minute. Taking in all of the information; then he nodded and said, "Okay, what would give me away?"

"Uhm… don't call him Batman and you have to seem totally comfortable around him."

"Okay… I really don't think Barry will figure it out. Just make sure you ask what time dinner is and what we are having." Wally said.

With that, at around five, I took the zeta beam to Central City and Wally took his to Gotham.

I ran to Barry's house and walked in, acting like it was something I did every day.

"Hey Wally, how was your day? How's Dick?" Iris asked smiling.

"It was good. Dick's good. What's for dinner?"

She laughed.

"You, your uncle, and your metabolisms… it's going to be meatloaf, mashed potatoes, beans, corn bread, and pie for dessert."

"That sounds great, Aunt Iris."

She looked at me with a strange expression and I remembered that Wally usually called her "Aunt I."

"Okay well… I'm going to my room."

Then I sped to Wally's room before she could give a response.

I stayed in there until dinner and then I ate with Iris and Barry.

I answered their questions and interacted in the conversation but I could tell they knew something was off.

After dinner, I went to his room. I couldn't sleep though, so instead I sat on his bed and worried about how Wally was holding up.

 **Wally POV**

I made my way to the manor; when I arrived I greeted Alfred and then went to Dick's room.

About an hour and a half after being home Bruce came in and I tensed before forcing myself to relax.

"Are you coming to dinner?"

"Uhm… yeah I am. I just lost track of time." I threw out the lame excuse.

Bruce walked with me to the dining room.

"So… you didn't come down to the cave when you got back."

"Oh uhm… yeah I was just tired. My head is aching so I thought sleeping might help. It didn't."

I could feel Bruce's skeptical look as I walked but instead of turning around, I just walked ahead of him.

We made our way down stairs and began to eat once we were both seated.

"How was your day, Dick?"

 _Sound like Dick. Sound like Dick._

"It was asterous. Just not feeling too hot."

"Right, you said that. Do I need to call Lindsey?"

 _Lindsey?_

"Lindsey?" I asked.

"Your doctor?" Bruce asked acting strangely amused.

 _Right. Doctor. Thanks for letting me know that DICK!_

"Oh yeah Lindsey. No, you don't need to call Lindsey."

"How could you forget her with that bright red hair?" Bruce asked me.

"Oh, I know so many red heads…" I said with a tight smile.

That's when Bruce's smile faded to a straight face and he grabbed my arm. Not rough enough to bruise but enough to keep me there.

"Who are you?"

 _OH NO! Oh my God! Oh my God! He's using the Batman voice._

"I'm uhm- I am Dick?" My voice cracked.

"No you aren't. _Dick_ would have corrected me about his doctor being _Leslie_ not Lindsey. He would also have corrected me on her hair color being red." Bruce said and I froze.

 _HIS EYES ARE DOING THE THING! HIS EYES ARE DOING THE THING!_

"Who are you? Where is Dick?"

 _Okay I can either let Batman do what Batman does to criminals._

 _OR I can come clean._

His grip tightened on my arm.

"OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY I SURRENDER. IT'S ME WALLY!"

Bruce still looked angry but at least he looked like Bruce again and not Batman.

"Explain."

"Okay, okay, Dick and I wanted to switch abilities. He wanted to try out super speed and I wanted to be able to bend into a pretzel without breaking myself! So… Dick said we should try and use Zatanna's magic. I don't believe in magic so I didn't actually think something was going to happen but Dick said the spell and then next thing I knew I was a short ninja."

Bruce's anger seemed to be more of annoyance now.

"So Dick is in your body?"

"Yes, we tried to reverse it but it didn't work and Zatanna said it would only last 24 hours. So we figured we could wait it out. You can – uhm- call Barry's to confirm uhm if you want. You- could you maybe loosen your grip a little bit?"

His grip was starting to hurt but he did loosen it. He pulled out his cell phone and called Barry.

 **Dick POV**

Doing nothing but worrying got boring. So I hooked up Wally's game system and started playing a racing game.

I faintly heard the phone ring in the background and next thing I knew Barry opened Wally's door and said, "Yeah, he's here."

I didn't turn away from the TV and cringed as I asked, "So… how mad does Bruce sound on a scale from one to ten?"

I turned around as Barry laughed.

"You know… I think he was angrier when you guys locked everyone out of the watch tower." He said smiling.

I got up and laughed at that memory.

* * *

Barry and I ran to the Batcave and when we got there I saw Wally (or myself) looking relieved.

He walked up to Barry and hugged him.

"Uncle Barry, I thought Bruce was going to kill me."

Barry laughed and I saw Bruce's disappointed look.

I smiled anxiously.

"Okay, I called Dr. Fate. He'll be here in a few minutes." Bruce said.

Then Barry spoke up, "Okay, I just have a question… Did you guys actually think you could pull this off?"

Bruce crossed his arms.

"Barry, this isn't funny."

"Come on, Bruce it is a little funny. I mean, can you imagine their faces when they realized they were stuck in each other's bodies?" Barry laughed.

Wally started to laugh a little bit too.

"You should've seen Dick trying to control my speed. He was freaking out."

Both Wally and Barry were laughing hard.

"Hey that's not fair. That's hard AND Wally says I walk like a woman."

That's when Bruce let a smile show.

Barry spoke up again.

"Wally, you know better than to tell Dick about his womanly strut."

I turned around flabbergasted.

"Bruce! I don't walk like a girl! Do I?"

"No Dick. You don't walk like a woman. You are just very gracious when you walk." Bruce smiled.

"Like a princess." Wally added smiling.

Everyone was laughing when Dr. Fate came in.

"I am here to return you back to your bodies."

All of a sudden Wally yelled.

"WAIT!"

Everyone stopped and watched as he did a back hand spring and landed in the splits.

"Okay, I'm good now. You can change us back."

"Nruter eseht sluos ot eht rieht seidob."

 _I feel nothing._

I looked up and smiled as I saw Wally looking back at me.

"OH THANK GOD!" I yelled and did a couple cartwheels and flips.

I heard Wally laugh as he ran around the room.

Then I turned and looked at Bruce.

"Okay, now… I think we should use this as a learning experience. I don't see the point in a punishment. Do you?" I smiled up at him.

"Nope, no patrol. Two weeks." Bruce said mimicking my innocent smile.

"Bruuuuuuuce! Come on. Nothing bad happened. No one is injured and I already learned my lesson."

"Two weeks." He said and started to walk out.

"Bruuuuuu-." I called following him.

 **Hey guys! Thank you for reading. I would really appreciate it if you left me a review to tell me what you thought of this chapter. I know it was little longer than my other one-shots. If you would like for me to keep adding to this story then please let me know in the reviews.**

 **NOTE: Just wanted to clarify that by a "feminine strut" I meant that he was walking very graciously and in Wally's eyes, not a** _ **manly**_ **way.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

~Bethany Dark Rose~


End file.
